Several finger tricks involving the illusion of unexpected and unnatural finger movements are well known and can produce shocking delight and fascination in the casual observer. For example, the illusion of a person's thumb separating or breaking in two may be produced by placing the crooked or bent thumbs of each hand in abutment so that one forms a continuation of the other and both appear as one while masking the join with the fingers of one hand and moving the hands apart.
Another common trick is to stuff an empty or stuffed glove in a sleeve so that the glove is pulled off when shaking hands or to omit a finger from one digit to provide a floppy finger effect.
Other theatrical tricks include appearing one-legged by wearing a peg-leg fastened at the knee with the lower part of natural leg concealed, strapped back, bent at the knee.
A further trick includes a device comprising a simulated glove extending at a right angle from a simulated bloody arm stump and having a sleeve through which a person's wrist extends so that the glove is aligned with the persons arm and seems to be worn by the person and with the person's hand, bent back at the wrist, aligned with the stump providing the illusion that a live hand is in fact attached to the stump.
However, none of the prior devices provide the illusory effects of the present invention.